Consejos y orgasmos
by Divinemoustache
Summary: La felicidad debería ser traducida como la cantidad de orgasmos que una es capaz de alcanzar. Karin da buenos consejos, dependiendo desde qué punto de vista lo veas. Diálogo entre Naruto, Karin, Ino. AU One-Shot


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ©_

_Esta historia sí me pertenece._

.

_Esto solo es un diálogo entre **Naruto** y **Karin** y algunos comentarios de **Ino**. _

_La he hecho pensando en The L Word. Una serie caliente que hace replantearte tu sexualidad._

.

.

* * *

Alguien subió las escaleras rápidamente, los pasos se podían escuchar desde el salón. La puerta se abrió de un portazo y Naruto entró sudando y furioso.

– ¿Me puedes explicar por qué Sakura me ha dejado diciéndome que ahora es lesbiana? –Karin dejó de masticar el trozo de pollo. Ino salió de su habitación sorprendida.

– Te juro que no es mi culpa, joder, ¿cómo iba a saber que por un poco de sexo iba a cambiarse de acera?

– Tú tienes la culpa, bruja de mierda. Joder, Karin, JODER.

– Oye, cálmate, solo le dije que un poco de sexo de alguien que sabía dónde tocaba le vendría bien para… para aprender.

– Oh, para aprender. Ya veo, ¿para aprender el qué? –escuchar un Naruto sarcástico era como ver a Shikamaru trabajando: una mala señal.

– Para aprender lo que era un orgasmo. –siguió devorando su trozo de pollo satisfecha de su respuesta. Karin era idiota a veces. –Quería que disfrutara, TÚ estuviste de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?

– Oh, joder, ¿estuviste de acuerdo? Eres idiota. –Ino había tomado asiento con una copa de vino en la mano. Demasiado sofisticada para una cerveza. Disfrutaba de la escena: Naruto estaba a punto de arrancarle los ojos a Karin mientras ésta comía pollo.

– Sí, porque pensaba que no iba a pasar nada por ser una mujer.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Disculpa? Yo pensaba que era porque no erais monógamos. –Karin se echó las manos a la cara, estaba un poco cabreada. Solo un poco. Solo podía esperarse ese ingenuo comentario homófobo del idiota de Naruto.

– ¿Monoqué? ¿Qué pasa? –Ino suspiró, era tremendamente idiota.

– Monógamos. Los monógamos son los que tienen únicamente una pareja sexual, es decir, solo mantienen una relación con UNA persona, idiota. ¿Sois monógamos? ¿Qué vio Sakura en ti? ¡Si la tienes pequeña!

– Basta, Ino. – Karin hizo una pausa para encarnar una cara sabionda –Naruto, yo creía que Sakura y tú teníais una relación abierta, por eso le dije que lo hiciera con una tía, para que probara cosas nuevas. _Pensaba que no iba a pasar nada por ser mujer. –_imitó a Naruto torpemente– No subestimes el poder de la vagina, una mujer sabe dónde tocar, una aprende a masturbarse y después comparte la sabiduría con otras mujeres. Es algo mágico. Recuerdo aquella chica tan tímida, Hinata creo que se llamaba. Era muy callada y estática pero le dabas dos copas y lamía de una forma que… –Ino golpeó el hombro de Karin– Bueno, la cosa fue que le pregunté un día a Sakura si había alcanzado el orgasmo contigo y se quedó calladita con ojos de cordero, Dios, qué lástima daba. Le dije que te lo tenía que decir, ya sabes, que no la hacías disfrutar y entonces me dijo eso tan sublime, tan gracioso: _es que no sé si he llegado al orgasmo._ ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ni masturbándose, Dios, pobre chica. Le dije que no hacía falta un pollón y que la estimulación oral era un buen comienzo y me dijo: _Naruto y yo no hacemos eso._ Fue de chiste, en serio. Intentaba esconderse entre su propio pelo de lo avergonzada que estaba.

– Bu-bu-bueno, ¿Qué pasa? Hay cosas que aún no nos atrevemos a hacer, ¿vale? –la cara de Naruto estaba ardiendo y se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

– Oh, por favor, lleváis tres años. –Ino estaba disfrutando de sobremanera, sabía que su amiga era una negada para el sexo, pero había límites. –La vida no es solo un mete y saca veloz, Naruto. Con tu micro pene tienes que buscar formas de compensarte, ¿sabes?

– Cállate, Ino, el tamaño no importa. Bueno, resumiendo, le propuse que lo hiciera con una tía porque muchos tíos dais pena follando y los buenos candidatos eran demasiado para una puritana como Sakura. Sí, imagínate a Suigetsu con Sakura, Ino…

– Joder, la haría pedazos.

– Ya basta, maldita sea. Soy un gilipollas.

– No, cielo –Ino le sonrió amablemente– solo eres malo en la cama. –era malvada, incluso en las peores situaciones.

– Naruto, mírame –Karin continuó –no puede ser que Sakura se haya hecho lesbiana por una simple aventura con una mujer, es decir, tiene que haber química y sentimiento. Joder, tranquilo, yo no soy lesbiana y me he acostado con mujeres porque, bueno, es una fantasía que muchas tenemos a lo largo de nuestra vida, ¿entiendes? Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Seguramente quería gastarte una broma para decirte que FOLLAS FATAL Y NO VALE LA PENA SER HETEROSEXUAL SI TODOS FOLLÁIS ASÍ. Solo eso. –estaba jodidamente loca.

– Oh, joder, Sakura… MIERDA, MIERDA. Tengo que hablar con ella –Naruto golpeó su cabeza contra la pared exasperado.

Alguien abrió de repente la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa dijo al aire:

– ¡Chicas, voy a casarme! –Sakura sonaba tan feliz que todas pudieron apreciar la cantidad de orgasmos que había tenido el día anterior. Porque, joder, aquella situación era rarísima.

.

.

Dos horas después, Naruto se encontraba tumbado en la terraza con una cerveza en la mano y restos de lo que fueron lágrimas en su cara. Se había dado por vencido al intentar convencer a Sakura de que no lo dejara. Karin se encontraba a su lado fumando un cigarrillo y con la conciencia tranquila.

– ¿Qué haré ahora sin Sakura, Karin?

– Me alegra que me lo preguntes, tengo una lista de candidatas perfectas que te pueden ayudar a mejorar en la cama. Aunque si lo prefieres puedo presentarte a Sasuke, te gustará, se hizo un piercing en la lengua y ya se sabe que eso acentúa el placer en el sexo oral. –a Naruto se le desencajó la cara por completo. ¡No quería acostarse con un tío!

– Sí, es muy bueno. –apareció Ino por la puerta – y no le importará tu micro pene.

Ino era una bruja, Karin estaba loca y el sexo era algo difícil para Naruto.

* * *

_Quiero aclarar que esta historia es un chiste malo que se me ocurrió en la ducha. Y ya está._

_._

_._

_Por cierto, según Sai, Naruto la tiene pequeña y yo me lo creo. _

_._

**_Divinemoustache. Be Wild._**


End file.
